Hulk Vol 3 16
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** * / ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Welcome Home | Writer2_1 = Aubrey Sitterson | Penciler2_2 = Rhoald Marcellius | Inker2_1 = Rhoald Marcellius | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_3 = Emily Shaw | Synopsis2 = Randall Jessup and Daman Veteri have been spending days trying to track down Lyra for Doc Green and finally narrowed down the dimension in which she had been banished. With their employer nowhere to be found, the two scientists device to take the matter in their own hands. Gearing up with combat suits and weapons they enter the interdimensional portal to search for the missing She-Hulk. With weapons powered by their fear, they find themselves among hideous monsters. Horrified by their sight, their fear is adequate to power the weapons and they open fire. However, as they begin to calm down, the weapons run out of power and they are knocked aside by a tentacled monster. Daman then switches to plan B and injects Randall with a serum that will temporarily allow him to turn into his Inhuman form. Transforming into his monstrous Inhuman personality, Randall lashes into the monsters. Still, they are outnumbered and defeated when Randall's powers wear off. They are then taken prisoner by a creature which Randall dubs "Lady Gorath" and taken to the monsters queen. There they are surprised to see that Lyra has taken over this realm and made herself queen. There they learn that the dimension used to be run by the tyrannical males, but after Lyra defeated them she took over and liberated the citizens of this world. The former warlords of this dimension are now her harem. Randall and Daman are greatly impressed and when Randall high fives Lyra, he activates the device that sends them all back to Earth. Lyra demands to be sent back but learns that it cannot be done, and she becomes mad. However, the two men beg her to spare them and that they will do anything she wants. This offer intrigues Lyra and soon she finishes the job that was interrupted by Doc Green: shutting down a Roxxon fracking operation. After finishing this mission, Lyra returns to her new home where Randall and Daman have become part of her new harem. When Randall asks if they will be partaking in any "harem duties", Lyra tells him to do 8000 push ups and then they will talk. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * employee Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* **** * Unidentified reality Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = HULK–SIZED GRAND FINALE TO “THE OMEGA HULK” EPIC!!! • The HULK confrontation you’ve been waiting for: DOC GREEN VS JEN WALTERS • What is Doc Green’s startling confession??? • And...the return of BETTY ROSS?!? • PLUS: the reveal of LYRA THE SAVAGE SHE-HULK’S fate! | Notes = Continuity Notes The Ω Hulk: Chapter Twelve * Doc Green mentions that gamma bomb explosion that created him. That happened in . * He mentions how She-Hulk is a member of the Avengers and was part of the Fantastic Four. Jennifer joined the Avengers in and has been a long standing member of that group. She was a member of the Fantastic Four on two occasions from - and - . * She-Hulk points out that the Hulk had also been an Avenger. He helped found the group in , but left shortly thereafter in the . In recent times (relative to this story) the Hulk had returned to the Avengers in until he was made intelligent with Extremis in . * Doc Green fears that he will turn into the Maestro, an evil version of himself in a possible future. As the Hulk he met the Maestro in - . * Betty apologizes for having Bruce Banner shot in the head. This happened in . Betty's involvement in the matter was revealed in . Welcome Home * Randall briefly resumes his Inhuman form in this story. He was transformed into an Inhuman after being exposed to the Terrigin cloud. Ultimately, his Inhuman DNA had been restricted thanks to special genetic inhibitors. This was chronicled in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included